1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to light emitting devices and electronic apparatuses including the stated light emitting devices.
2. Related Art
An active matrix EL device that includes: EL elements each sandwiching an organic electroluminescence layer between a negative electrode and a positive electrode; and transistors and capacitors for controlling the driving of the EL elements, is widely known. In such EL device, there is provided a passivation layer which has an opening at a position on the positive electrode and whose bottom end extends on the positive electrode so as to electrically insulate the adjacent positive electrodes from each other (JP-A-08-241048).
It is proposed to cause light emitting areas of the EL elements that are provided corresponding to color display pixels (red, green and blue) arranged in a matrix pattern to differ in size from each other in an organic EL display apparatus that includes the EL elements and thin-film transistors as switching elements for driving the EL elements. With this, it is possible to control a phenomenon in which white balance is lost due to a difference in luminance efficiency of light emitting layers depending on the colors and to provide a long-life display apparatus. As methods for causing the light emitting areas of the display pixels to differ from each other, the following two methods are cited (JP-A-2008-300367): that is, a method that changes the area size of the positive electrode, and a method that changes the size of an opening portion in a flattening insulating layer that covers end portions of the positive electrode.
However, as described in JP-A-08-241048 and JP-A-2008-300367, in the case where what is called an insulating layer such as a passivation layer, a flattening insulating layer, or the like covers the end portions of the positive electrode, enhancement of the aperture ratio is limited. On the other hand, as described in JP-A-2008-300367, in the case where the insulating layer does not cover the end portions of the positive electrode, a functional layer containing a light emitting layer is likely to become thinner near the end portions of the positive electrode. If there is a thinned-film portion in the functional layer, an electric current intensively flows in the thinned-film portion, whereby the light emitting element is likely to be deteriorated. In the case where a light emitting element of a specific color is deteriorated, the corresponding reproducible color range is unfavorably changed so that the display quality is lowered.